The field of the invention is in the laser art and more particularly in solid state, folded cavity, frequency doubled, laser structures.
Patents may be of background interest and in exemplifying the prior art are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,487,230 to patentee Costich; 3,548,199 to patentees Geusic et al; 3,628,044 to patentees Young et al; 3,648,193 to patentees Foster et al; 3,828,276 to patentee Cohen; and 3,975,693 to patentees Barry et al.